The unknown Halliwell Niece
by JoTracy123
Summary: In the middle of season 4. Piper and Phoebe decide that it is time to clear Prue's bedroom out. But when they do they find an interesting photo of Prue with Andy. When they were teenagers.


Charmed

_**The unknown Halliwell Niece**_

_**A/N: A big thank you to my beta reader for looking this over for me. So lucky that she is a charmed fan as well as a Thunderbirds fan. This is my 2nd charmed story which will link into my Thunderbirds story the wedding. enjoy everyone because i don't yet know if its going to be a one shot**_

It had been a couple of weeks since Prue's death, Pheobe and Piper were in her room sorting out some of her things. It was hard but they needed to decide what to keep and what to throw out. Piper was looking at photos while Phoebe was sorting out their older sisters clothes. While Piper was sorting through the photos, she came across one of Prue sitting in a hospital with Andy beside her holding a baby.

"Phoebe can you come here a sec and take a look at this photo?" asked Piper as she looked back at it in shock.

"Sure what's up?"

"Well our big sister kept a really big secret from us." Piper could hardly believe that Prue would keep something like this.

"What do you mean Prue kept a secret from us, she would never do that Piper and you know it." said Phoebe as she walked over to Piper and sat beside her on the bed.

"Wow when was this taken?" Pheobe said with a gasp as she looked at the photo.

"It was taken when Prue was 16 and she was dating Andy at the time…it looks as if our sister had a child to Andy."

"Well you know what that means sis. We have a long lost niece to find now, how long ago was this picture?"

"Prue was 16 about 20 years ago so this child is probably about 20 now." replied Piper.

"And she doesn't even know that she could be a witch. Piper we need to call Prue and ask her about this."

"I guess you are right Phoebe, we can't let this drop." As Phoebe and Piper left Prue's bedroom to go to the attic they run into Paige who was on her way down to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, where are you two off to?" Asked Paige, she was still getting used to the idea of having sisters.

"We need to summon Prue because we have a question to ask her." said Phoebe, still in shock.

"Can I join you as I still need to meet Prue?" Honestly it was something she had been hoping to do for a while but hadn't had the courage to ask.

"Sure you can, can't she Piper?" said Phoebe as all three girls walked up the stairs into the attic. Once they got there, Piper started lighting the candles whilst Pheobe found the spell.

"What's all this about Piper?" Paige asked, she was still new to being a witch and the way that they just seemed to know what to do mesmerised her.

"Let's just say that our older sister has been keeping a big secret from us for the last 20 years." said Piper who by now was getting more and more pissed off. The girls now held hands and said the summoning spell.

"_**Hear these words,  
hear my cries,  
Spirits from the other side,  
Come to me,  
I summon thee,  
Cross now the Great Divide"**_

Prue swirled into the room along with Grams.

"Why do I get the feeling I know why I am being summoned here?" asked Prue as she saw her sisters standing in front of her.

"You my dear sister have been keeping a huge secret from us because we found this photo as we were looking through your things." said Piper as she showed Prue the photo.

"Ok I always meant to tell you two but you were off at college Piper and Phoebe you were in school and I never saw you two most days…" It wasn't much of an excuse really.

"But still Prue why didn't you tell us?" said Phoebe, she was hurt at her sister not trusting her with this.

"Because I had your sister give the baby up before you found out." replied Grams, it was not something she was proud of but it was a decision she had had no choice over.

"Prue how you could let Grams do that? Sorry Grams." said Paige.

"Well Andy and I didn't have a choice and we really didn't want to give the baby u… Oh hey Paige if you ask me I think you are doing a great job because you are as bad as me."

"Gee thanks Prue." said Paige with a grin. They'd only just met but it felt like they'd known each other for a lifetime.

"Can we not change the subject here please; does this girl know that she could maybe be a witch now?" Asked Piper.

"Well her name is Jo and she went to a lovely family, she has a 5 year old girl now but I don't think she knows about her powers."

"Well it will be a shock to her once they kick in." replied Phoebe with a smile

"Do any of you know where she is living now?" asked Paige, having been adopted she was keen to reunite the girl with her family.

"She is living in England but she is on holiday at the moment, she reconnected with her baby girls Dad a couple of months ago and is engaged to him now." Replied Prue.

"So have you been keeping an eye on her more or less then?" Asked Phoebe.

"Yeah I have been and she makes such great mom to that little girl. You would not believe it." said Prue with a smile.

"So can we track her down then?" Asked Piper who was now keen to find their niece now that they knew she would need help with her powers when she came into them.

"I am sorry my darlings but our time is up and we have to go. I think it would be worth finding this girl because after all she has the right to know her true destiny."

"Ok thanks for coming and Prue?"

"Yes?"

"make sure you call more often because I have would love to get to know you." said Paige.

"Paige all you need to do is ask both Piper and Phoebe I am sure they can come up with some stories about me."

"Ok."

Prue and Grams disappeared again leaving the three sisters alone in the attic.

"So how are we going to track Jo down?" asked Phoebe.

"Well I have to head to do a wedding function in the next few days. This is the biggest wedding function of the year so if what Prue says is true then chances are she'll be there."

"What do you want us to do Piper?" Asked Phoebe.

"Just wait on a phone call from me because when Jo finds out about her powers it's going to take the three of us to help her."

"Besides if she is like Prue she'll not believe a word of it. When we first found out we were witches Prue didn't want to know from the start and it took me pissing her off about Dad before she was able to use her powers." Phoebe explained to Paige.

"Was that true Piper?"

"Yeah it was Paige and if Jo is anything like Prue then we are going to find it hard dropping this bomb shell on her, not to mention that we know that she has a little girl too."

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with us? What if she wants to enjoy life with her little girl and her boyfriend?" Said Paige.

"Well we will soon see once we have her tracked down." replied Piper

"You know Piper I am amazed that Jo doesn't have a white lighter yet."

"To be honest with you Phoebe I don't think the elders knew anything about her because if they had then Leo would have heard something."

"Why don't we at least think about tracking her down and letting Jo ask us any questions because she is going to be scared about the whole thing."

"Ok you two I better get going and get things ready for this wedding function."

"Ok Piper see you later on then."


End file.
